Year Four at Warner Brothers
by obsessmuch
Summary: Mercilessly mocks the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie. Obscenity and profanity and shipping wars - oh my!


**HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

HP FANS: Aaaaamaaaagaaaad! _(do the wave)_

NON-HP FANS: Wankers.

**Chez Riddle**

_An Old Caretaker named FRANK looks out of his window to see that some lights are on in the posh country house he works at._

FRANK: Aaaaaaiii don't _beliiiiieeeve_ it!

NOBODY: _(will get that joke if they have any taste in television)_

_He shuffles over to the house. Inside he sees Wormtail, __a foetus, and Doctor Who._

FOETUS: Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.

DOCTOR WHO: I shall do everything you say and more, master.

FOETUS: Oh yes, you will. And Wormtail, go outside and kill the pensioner, will you?

FRANK: I think you'll find you're trespass-

FEOTUS: AVADA KEDAVRA!

**The Burrow**

_Harry twitches and grunts while he sleeps._

HERMIONE: Harry! Harry, are you alright?

HARRY: Uncle Vernon?

HERMIONE: No, Harry. Your evil relations are the first of many aspects of the book that are to be cut in this 'adaptation'.

HARRY: Oh, right.

HERMIONE: _(soothingly) _Bad dream, was it?

HARRY: No. Nightmares are what girls have.

HERMIONE: _(tenderly) _Well, just as long as you're okay. _(turns to Ron, pulling out her electric cattle prod) _Wake up! Wake up, you lazy-arsed sonofabitch!

RON: What the hell?

HERMIONE: _(pokes him) _Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up-

RON: DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!

**Into the Wild**

_Over the hills and into the woods, to the Quidditch __World Cup we go! There's Speccy and Daddy and Mary-Sue, Twin number one and Twin number two, shaggy-haired guy, silent girl with no name-_

GINNY: I have a name, dammit!

ARTHUR: Morning, Amos!

AMOS DIGGORY: You know who's awesome? My beautiful, beautiful son!

_Said Beautiful, Beautiful Son leaps down from a tree with an athletic grace that would make Nureyev look like a shambling drunk._

ARTHUR: Ah yes, the famous Cedric!

_And thus, thousand__s of new fangirls are born. When the hype for this film dies down, they will disappear for a while. But they'll be back. Oh, they'll be back. For come December 2008 a new age will come. A dark age where over-glorified fanfiction will be released on film, and anyone with the name Edward will have to go into hiding._

_Yeah, that's right. I called it over-glorified fanfiction._

_Now, where was I?_

HERMIONE: Oooh, girl!

GINNY: Damn, he fine.

_Our party travel up a hill, and they find… a boot._

HARRY: What are we all doing round this manky old boot?

_Urgh. Note to Kloves – don't ever try to be down with the kids again. Your slang is even older than you are. Why don't you just get Harry to say his wand is 'bling-bling', and have done with it? Wanker._

ARTHUR: Grab the boot, kids!

EVERYBODY: Wheeeeeee!

**Campsite of Pretty**

_Our intrepid party enter__ a tent that's bigger on the inside than the outside. Get used to this tent. We'll be seeing a lot of it during a long and boring episode in the Deathly Hallows film where Ron buggers off leaving Harry and Hermione to be tedious and useless together without interruption._

_Not to insult pairing Harry with Hermione, obviously. I'm sure they'd make a fabulous couple._

_Okay, that was a lie._

_But I digress…_

HARRY: I love magic!

OBSESSMUCH: _(vomits)_

**Stairway of Aryan Villainy **

MALFOY SENIOR: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like: it's better than yours.

MALFOY JUNIOR: Damn right, it's better than yours.

ARTHUR: Oh no. Come on kids, walk away. Just ignore them.

DRACO: Look, Daddy! Poor people! Let's curse them!

LUCIUS: I'm warning you, Draco - you can curse the plebeians later, but only if you behave yourself.

HARRY: What was that?

LUCIUS: I said 'I believe in you, Draco! You'll have the world as your oyster, but only if you believe in yourself.'

DRACO: Aww, Daddy!

LUCIUS: _(pokes his son with his pimp stick)_ Don't fawn all over me in front of the underprivileged!

HERMIONE: Um… we're right here, you know.

LUCIUS: Yes, I know. Come, Draco. We have muggles to degrade. Good day to you all. _(tosses his Barbie hair and swishes off)_

DRACO: Heh. My Daddy's _rich_. _(flicks his boy-band hair and wiggles off)_

**Stadium of Pointlessness**

HP FANS: _(drool in anticipation)_

LEPRECHAUNS: _(do the twist)_

RON: Ooooooh, there's Krum! He's the best seeker in the world!

KRUM: Me man! Me kill! Me take meat home to woman, then we do big sexy sex!

WEASLEY TWIN #1: Oh man, I am so excited, I may vomit!

WEASLEY TWIN #2: This is truly the high point of my life!

GINNY: This game is going to OWN!

THE GREATEST QUIDDITCH GAME THE WORLD WILL EVER SEE AND ONE THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY GIVE THE WEASLEYS' LIVES MEANING: _(has been cut)_

HP FANS: What… _WHAT?!_

**Back in the tent**

RON: That game was the best thing I've ever seen!

HP FANS: _(foam at the mouth)_

_(Outside the tent, there are bangs and screams)_

WEASLEY TWIN #1: Don't worry, it's only the Irish!

_(Racist)._

ARTHUR: No no – it's not the Irish. It's the KLAN!

**Out on the Campsite**

ARTHUR: Everyone get the hell out of here and stick together and try not to burn alive, okay?

VOICE THAT SOUNDS VAGUELY LIKE LUCIUS MALFOY: Watch the extensions, plebe!

VOICE THAT SOUNDS VAGUELY LIKE DRACO MALFOY: Daddy! Daddy! Look, daddy, look! Look, daddy-

VOICE THAT SOUNDS VAGUELY LIKE LUCIUS MALFOY: Yes, Draco, you can make fire. I've seen it. Watch your Gucci.

HERMIONE: Come on, let's get out of here!

WEASLEY TWINS AND GINNY: So long!

HERMIONE: HARRY!

HARRY: HERMIONE!

HERMIONE: HARRY!

HARRY: HERMIONE!

HERMIONE: HARRY!

RON: _(cries)_

HERMIONE: HARRY!

_Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on you perspective) Harry is separated from his beloved Hermione. And it turns out he is so utterly useless without her that he immediately is knocked to the ground._

_Not dead, regrettably. _

**The Burnt Out Husk Previously Known as the Campsite of Pretty**

_Hours later, Harry is still unconscious. He is rudely awoken from his slumber when Doctor Who-_

DAVID TENNANT: You know, I have played other roles.

_Jumps out of his TARDIS-_

DAVID TENNANT: Casanova, for one. My run of Hamlet was very successful-

_And uses his sonic screwdriver to launch the Dark Mark into the sky._

DAVID TENNANT: I went to RADA, damn it all!

_Da da da dum,__ Da da da dum, Da da da dum, Da da da dum… _

**On the Hogwarts Express**

SWEETIE LADY: Something to eat, boys?

RON: Woe. I'm so poor I can only afford a packet of gum!

_Note to Ron – seriously, kid, I like you and all, but some people in this world don't have clean drinking water. Suck it up._

CHO: Two Pumpkin Pasties, please.

HARRY: Pretty!

HALF THE AUDIENCE: _(spit up their drinks) _Harry's… straight?

_Dude, I know._

HERMIONE: Your scar's hurting again, isn't it, Harry?

HARRY: How did you know?

HERMIONE: My eyebrows pick up telepathic messages. I'm actually omnipotent, you know.

HARRY: Seriously?

HERMIONE: Yes. Come the final movie, I'll let you in on the secret regarding the existence of God. But right now, I think you should write to Sirius and let him know what you saw at the world cup, and about your scar.

HARRY: Gee, I'm so glad you're here. I'd never have thought of that without your help.

STEVE KLOVES: _(basks in a glow so satisfied it could almost be called post-coital)_

**International Food Day in the Great Hall**

DUMBLEDORE: Students, please join me in welcoming our guests this year. I have always felt it to be my duty as headmaster to encourage cultural diversity and tolerance. Therefore I present to you, in a completely non-stereotypical way, foxy French chicks and brooding Eastern European stud-muffins.

FRENCH GIRLS: Are vous ready for zis jelly?

THE HOGWARTS BOYS: _(spontaneously enter puberty)_

MADAME MAXIME: Shake it, my darlings, you won't break it.

_(__Having over-acted his way through the last movie, Devon Murray now reads his lines out like a shopping list.)_

SEAMUS: Blimey. That's. One. Biiiiig. Woman.

_(He wants her.)_

DURMSTRANG BOYS: Fear our big, hard, imposing, throbbing… sticks.

MCGONAGALL: _(is aroused (seriously, watch this scene closely, she totally is))_

KARAKOFF: Make the females fear you, my boys, and they shall forever be your slaves.

_Boy, does this film ever send out a good message about gender equality._

_The Newcomers settle down for nibbles._

HAGRID: Hey, wanna see something funny? _(spears Flitwick's hand with his fork)_

FLITWICK: Aaaaaaaaaargh!

MADAME MAXIME: _(phone fingers)_

SNAPE: Karakoff?

KARAKOFF: Severus?

SNAPE: Please remove your hand from my knee.

KARAKOFF: You'll get yours, bitch – I can wait.

DUMBLEDORE: This year, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament! Which Harry Potter cannot enter! At all! Ever! Ah, Alastor. Children, may I present your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

MOODY: Fuck you. Fuck you all! _(swigs very obviously from a hip flask)_

_Yes, Newell – subtlety is key._

DUMBLEDORE: And may I also present Barty Crouch, who will have… no purpose this year whatsoever.

CROUCH: _(nods)_

DUMBLEDORE: And now I give you… the GOBLET OF FIRE! Small print reads – terms and conditions apply. No-one under the age of 17 or with an attractive quota of less than 95 may enter the tournament. Hence I'm looking at Cedric 'wunderkind' Diggory, Fleur 'shake-it-baby' de la Couer, and Viktor 'me-man-you-woman' Krum, and not at Harry 'fucking-fucking-n00b' Potter.

**Red Herrings ltd.**

_Karakoff gives a lesson in how to look suspicious as he sneaks into the Great Hall at night, closing the door behind him while glaring at nothing in particular in the manner of a Hammer Horror villain._

**The First and Only Defence Against the Dance Arts Lesson**

MOODY: Everybody sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up!

CLASS: _(wibbles)_

MOODY: Now, who can tell me about the unforgivable curses? Or do I even have to ask that question?

HERMIONE: There are three unforgivable curses, sir.

MOODY: Of course I didn't. And why are they called Unforgivable Curses?

HERMIONE: Because they are unforgivable, and they are curses.

MOODY: Good Lord, you are brilliant, Hermione. WEASLEY!

RON: _(squeals) _Yes?

MOODY: Give me a curse, you useless little bitch!

RON: Well, er… gee, am I actually being given the opportunity to prove that I know something about the world I've grown up in?

MOODY: FASTER, RUMNIANT!

RON: The Imperius curse?

MOODY: Good! Just for that, I'm gonna force this spider to dance all over your face!

RON: OH GOOD GOD!

MOODY: NEXT! LONGBOTTOM!

NEVILLE: Hey. I'm still tall.

FANGIRLS: Oh, we know.

MOODY: Well?

NEVILLE: The cruciatus curse.

MOODY: Oh yes. Watch and learn, kid. Watch and learn. CRUCIO. Hell yeah, take that, _bitch_. You see, children, this spider will right now be experiencing pain beyond human comprehension. Pain that would, had the spider the power of speech, make it beg for death. Hypothetically, if one were prolonged to extended periods of this kind of nerve-shredding agony, you would probably lose, say, about 99.9% of your mind, along with the ability to recognise your only son-

NEVILLE: _(vomits)_

HERMIONE: STOPITSTOPIT! IT'SREALLYBOTHERINGHIMSTOPIT!

MOODY: Damn, and I thought _I _was overacting. So, Swiss Miss, would you care to tell us what the final curse is?

HERMIONE: I… I c-can't! I know it's only a spider, and I've never lost anyone I know to this curse, but… I j-just… CAN'T! _(breaks down in sobs)_

MOODY: Oh god, suck it up! _(roasts the spider)_

HERMIONE: Oh god, a dead arachnid! I've never seen something so heartbreaking before, ever, ever! My grief outweighs even Neville's!

MOODY: Look, I'm only showing you what you need to know! Remember – unforgivable curses: JUST. SAY. NO.

RUPERT GRINT: _(wibbles and whimpers)_

EMMA WATSON: _(Emma Watsons)_

DAN RADCLIFFE: _(Is thinking about Cookies)_

**On the Stairs**

HERMIONE: OH MY GOD! I am _Shocked_. Shocked and Appalled. However could Moody do such A Thing? Honest to God, I will continue to be thoroughly Horrified by that lesson ALL DAY LONG!

RON: I thought it was brilliant!

HERMIONE: You would.

**The Great Hall  
**

_CEDRIC enters the__ hall. Wet. And dripping. Dripping wet. And laughing. And wet. He puts his name in the Goblet of Fire (while wet) and then is wrestled by his friends. All of this occurs while Cedric is wet. Very very wet._

HARRY: Heh. I'm so glad we're not seventeen. I couldn't think of anything worse than entering this tournament, could you, Ron?

RON: Cedric's wet.

_The WEASLEY __TWINS come bounding in._

HERMIONE: It's not going to wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooork.

OBSESSMUCH: _(head-desks)_

_(The TWINS __sandwich HERMIONE.)_

WEASLEY TWIN #1: Hermione, don't deny it – you want us.

WEASLEY TWIN #2: Not that we blame you.

WEASLEY TWIN #1: Everybody does.

WEASLEY TWIN #2: We're just so deliciously naughty.

HERMIONE: … I shall put your offer to some thought and get back to you.

_The twins put their name into the Goblet, only to spout massive grey beards. Then they wrestle. Hermione rolls her eyes and acts all superior, but secretly she is as turned on by all of this as I am._

_I will not be judged._

KRUM: Me man. Me enter my name, then glare at woman. If she fears me, she will be my slave. I hunt the deer, she cook the meat, then we do big sexy sex.

_I'm sorry. I don't know why._

**Judgement Day**

DUMBLEDORE: Oh, joyous day, when the three champions for the competition Harry Potter is definitely not allowed to enter are chosen!

GOBLET: Er… Albus? A word in your shell-like, if I may, regarding that matter…

**Later, ****Backstage**

DUMBLEDORE: Potter, may I ask you a question? What do I look like?

HARRY: Y-you're old!

DUMBLEDORE: Go on.

HARRY: You're b-bearded-

DUMBLEDORE: Do I look like a bitch?

HARRY: What?

DUMBLEDORE: DO I LOOK. LIKE. A BITCH?

HARRY: No!

DUMBLEDORE: Then why are you trying to fuck me like a bitch, Harry?

HARRY: Sir, I assure you, I would never dream of fucking you like a bitch.

CROUCH: That's enough. Potter, you have no choice. As of this moment, you are a Triwizard champion.

DUMBLEDORE: _(reaches down Harry's throat and grabs his tonsils) _I'm warning you, Potter, if you ever fuck with me again-

HARRY: Mgnaaah mnfff guurgghhh!

**The Boys' Dorm**

HARRY: Sweetums, you have to believe me – I didn't put my name in the Goblet.

RON: Pfff, _whatever. _Fame whore.

HARRY: Do you think I _like_ being famous? Do you think I _enjoy_ people fawning over me and offering to lick my boots? Do you think I look forward to the annual Harry Potter Day national holiday?

RON: Piss off, Harry.

THE AUDIENCE: _Oooooooooooooooooooooh!_

**Miranda Richardson Owns My Soul**

RITA SKEETER: Do you mind me interviewing you in here?

HARRY: It's a broom cupboard.

RITA SKEETER: Well you've spent most of your life in a closet, what's a little longer? By golly, it's warm in here, isn't it? _(loosens blouse) _Enough to… work up… quite… a sweat.

HARRY: I favour Rightguard, myself.

RITA SKEETER: …Of course you do. So, do you think your parents would be proud of your rampant disregard for authority?

HARRY: I don't know.

RITA SKEETER: Is the _wrong _answer! Take off an item of clothing.

HARRY: What?

RITA SKEETER: _(sigh) _You're no fun.

**The Owlery**

_Harry receives an OWL from his Godfather. Yes, that's right! Sirius is not yet dead!_

LETTER: _'Harry, meet me tonight. At midnight. Alone. By the sexy, sexy fire. Put on something slinky, and I'll bring the champagne. We'll have to be quick, though… Lupin's been hanging round an awful lot recently. I think he suspects us. Padfoot.'_

HARRY: Padfoot? Who the hell is Padfoot?

**By the Fire**

_Harry slips into__ his pale blue babydoll, puts some Burt Bacharach on the gramophone, and pours out two glasses of wine.  
_

HARRY: Argh! There's some kind of monster in the fireplace! Kill it! Kill iiiitt!

SIRIUS' VOICE: No, it's me! Sirius!

HARRY: Oh… really?

DISEMBODIED HEAD OF SIRIUS: Yes, honestly. I'm sorry, I don't have much time.

HARRY: But… but I got dressed up and everything!

SIRIUS: I know, honeybunch, but Warner Brothers couldn't shell out for any more than a voiceover on my part.

HARRY: Oh, okay.

SIRIUS: You're not upset, are you?

HARRY: Oh, no, of course not. Not at all. In fact, Snape's asked me to go up to his office for a drink, and I was going to say no, but-

SIRIUS: Oh. Okay, I understand. I mean, it's not as if we're _exclusive_, or anything-

RON: Hey, what's going on here?

SIRIUS: So long! _(disappears)_

HARRY: Oh, thanks for ruining my evening!

RON: Well excuse _me_! Perhaps you should put up a Do Not Disturb sign next time!

HARRY: I just don't get you, Ron Weasley! What's the deal? You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me either, is that it?

RON: I don't know what I want! I've never known-

HARRY: YOU SEEMED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANTED WHEN YOU BROKE BOTH OUR HEARTS, DIDN'T YOU!?

RON: I DID IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!

HARRY: You are too much for me, Ron Weasley! I wish I knew how to quit you.

RON: …

HARRY: …

RON: I really love that film.

HARRY: I know. Sad about Heath Ledger, wasn't it?

RON: Yes. I do think that was genuinely his best performance.

HARRY: Seriously? Even after the Dark Knight?

RON: I wasn't besotted, really. I preferred Jack Nicholson's version of the Joker-

HARRY: I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!

RON: AND I'M MAD AT YOU, SHUT UP!

**By the Lake**

HERMIONE: Harry, Ron would like me to tell you that Seamus was told by Pavrati who was told by a hooker that shagged Karakoff who spoke briefly to Dean's second-cousin twice removed-

OBSESSMUCH: _(slips into a coma)_

_I wake up six years later, and this scene is still going on._

HERMIONE: So in conclusion – Hagrid's looking for you.

_Later_

HAGRID: Aren't the dragons beautiful, Harry? I'm sure they wouldn't dream of eating you alive when you take them on in the first task!

HARRY: Murghfarghwuh?

**Nobody loves Harry  
**

HARRY: Cedric, the first task is Dragons.

CEDRIC: To be honest, I don't care. People like _me_.

HARRY: Ron, I hate you!

RON: Well, everybody hates _you_.

HARRY: Hermione likes me!

RON: Wow… big win.

DRACO: Potter has no friends!

MOODY: Take it back, sonny!

_(Turns Draco into a ferret__, and puts him down Crabbe and/or Goyle's trousers. I'm pretty sure this amounts to sexual abuse in some way.)_

DRACO: Gah! Run, minions, run!

MOODY: IT DOESN'T END HERE!

THAT LINE: _(makes this movie worthwhile for me)_

MOODY: Potter, come with me!

**Moody's Office**

MOODY: Potter, I have a plan.

HARRY: What's that chest rattling for?

MOODY: IGNORE THE CHEST!

HARRY: … Okay.

MOODY: Now, as I was saying, I have a plan.

HARRY: Yes?

MOODY: You will summon your broom to help you get the egg from underneath the dragon. Okay?

HARRY: … Will the egg be my friend?

**Inappropriate Bets ltd.**

WEASLEY TWIN #1: Weasleys' betting booth! Place your inappropriate bets here!

WEASLEY TWIN #2: Use blood sports as an opportunity to make some extra cash!

WEASLEY TWIN #1: 100/1 on Harry Potter's survival! Any takers?

**The scene that makes me throw things at my telly**

_Harry is pacing around the Champions' tent, no doubt worrying about his impending demise, when __Hermione leaps from out of nowhere and straddle-glomps him._

HERMIONE: Don't die, Harry!

HARRY: Hermione, I think I'm in love with you!

HERMIONE: And I with you! _(eats Harry's face)_

HARRY: Nom, nom, nom.

RITA SKEETER: Good morning, all! Anyone mind if we take a picture or two?

HARRY: _(oblivious) _Oh, rapture!

HERMIONE: _(muffled) _Watch the hair!

RITA SKEETER: Lovely! _(snaps) _Well, I believe my work here is done.

DUMBLEDORE: Miss Granger, what are you doing here?

R/Hr SHIPPERS: THANK YOU!

**CGI Battle of Tedium**

_Harry battles a Dragon for a seeming age, and I slowly but surely lose the will to live. Seriously. What is the point? It goes on forever, and we all know he lives, anyway, as we've got another three (or four, as it turns out) movies to go… you know wha__t intrigues me, though? Why is it that no matter how many pairs of socks I buy, I can never find a pair without a hole in the toe section? It's one of those age-old mysteries in life that perhaps will never be solved. Hmmm. Note to self – buy more socks. And hair-dye, actually, for when your roots need re-doing. They're not showing at the moment, no, but you never know when you might need an emergency top up. You know what it's like. Go to bed, no roots at all. Wake up, and they're halfway down your head… oh, look, Harry's got the egg._

**The Common Room**

RON: Oh Harry, let's never fight again!

HARRY: Bee Eff Effs!

HERMIONE: Wankers.

**Breakfast of Humiliation**

_The PATIL TWINS glide by like something out of Village of the Damned._

PATIL TWINS: We heart you, Harry!

RON: Gah!

_Harry notices Cho __smiling at him. He gets so nervous he has a little accident._

_What? He does._

HERMIONE: _Look at me!_

HARRY AND RON: What?

HERMIONE: Sorry. I mean, uh, _look at this! _That Skeeter woman has written an article about us! _'Hermione Granger is a fugly slut who is sleeping with everybody in the universe except Ron Weasley.' _It's so unfair!

RON: Totally. I mean, you're hardly _fugly_, are you-

HERMIONE: I don't want _your _reassurance, Ronald! And who's the fanboy?

RON: Ah, Nigel.

HP FANS: Who the hell?

NIGEL: Parcel for you, Mr Weasley!

RON: Thank you, Nigel.

NIGEL: Shine your shoes, gov'nor?

RON: You go now.

NIGEL: Right y'are.

RON: Good Lord! Ginny, I think your Halloween costume's here

HERMIONE: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _(gasp, gasp) _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

RON: Are you alright? You appear to be splitting your tights in half with laughter.

HERMIONE: Oh god! _(gasps) _I'm sorry! _(wheezes) _Okay, not that sorry, it's just too funny! _(scream-laughs)_

RON: Seriously, just how is it possible for your acting to get _worse_ with experience?

HERMIONE: _(wiping tears of mirth from her eyes) _These are DRESS ROBES! For YOU! You are going to be UTTERLY HUMILIATED! _(actually pisses herself laughing)_

RON: Why is it that you hate me so much? What is it I've done that is so damn terrible, really?

**Dancing Queen.  
**

_The school has been gathered to learn how to dance from Professor McRandybitch in preparation for the Yule Ball. _

MCGONAGALL: Oh yeah, _this _is what I'm talking about.

RON: …What's she staring at me for?

MCGONAGALL: Ronald! You look as if you'll be light on your feet. Come here and, er, learn how to dance.

_Ron shuffles forward._

MCGONAGALL: _(whispering)_ Touch me!

RON: Um…

MCGONAGALL: Kiss me, you fool!

RON: Professor?

MCGONAGALL: Call me Minnie.

RON: Minnie… er, there are people watching-

MCGONAGALL: I know. Exciting, isn't it?

RON: I think – er – Oh, Neville, there you are!

NEVILLE: _(takes Mcgonagall's waist) _I'll never leave a pretty lady standing, baby!

**Love is in the air**

HAGRID: Look, I like you, and you like me, but there's just one thing I have to know… pre-op or post-op?

MADAME MAXIME: Zat is for me to know and you to find out.

HAGRID: So I've got to go in blindfolded, as it were?

MADAME MAXIME: Does zat bozzer you?

HAGRID: Absolutely not, I just wanted to make sure that we're clear.

**By ****The Lake**

KRUM: Macho macho man, I vant to be a macho man.

HERMIONE: People like you offend me.

KRUM: You know you vant it.

HERMIONE: I do not…

KRUM: _(flexes)_

HERMIONE: I am so…

KRUM: _(broods)_

HERMIONE: I'm not that…

KRUM: _(raises an eyebrow)_

HERMIONE: Oh, fuck it all.

**The Library**

HARRY: Why does no-one love us, Ron?

RON: Well, no-one loves Neville, either!

RON AND HARRY: _(silently)_ Bwahahahaha!

HERMIONE: Actually, Ginge, Neville's already got somebody to go to the ball with.

RON: Aw man, seriously?

FRED: Angelina!

ANGELINA: What?

AUDIENCE: WOAH! Angelina's smokin!

ANGELINA: You know it.

FRED: Go to the dance with me?

ANGELINA: No.

FRED: What if I throw in some ultra-suggestive hip movements?

ANGELINA: Well, seeing as we've all turned into randy little sods this year, that aught to seal the deal.

RON: So… Hermione…

HARRY: Don't do it!

RON: What other option do I have?

HARRY: Ron, she will kill you. She will kill you dead.

RON: That's a risk I have to take.

HARRY: She'll take your balls off.

RON: But I can't go to the dance alone! It's worth the risk-

HARRY: Nothing is worth this risk, Ron! Do you want your testicles to be fashioned into a fetching pair of earrings?

RON: I have no other option, Harry! 'Tis better to be ball-less than to be dateless.

HARRY: But she hates you!

RON: And I hate her. Which means we'd make wonderful candidates for marriage in this day and age. Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me?

HERMIONE: No.

RON: But… no-one likes to see a girl alone at a dance. If you don't go with me, then you'll just end up being someone's pity date.

HARRY: Oh, Ron.

HERMIONE: HOW DARE YOU!? YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKTARD, RONALD! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M GOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE! SOMEONE TALL AND BROODING AND MANLY! SO _FUCK. YOU! (swishes off)_

RON: …

HARRY: Well, at least she didn't take your balls off.

RON: She did, Harry. Figuratively if not literally.

**The Owlery**

CHO: Harry!

HARRY: Cho!

CHO: Harry!

HARRY: Cho!

CHO: Harry!

HARRY: Cho!

AUDIENCE: _(snore)_

CHO: Harry!

HARRY: Cho… do you want to go to the ball with me?

CHO: Bwahahahahaha! Oh, it's sad, it's so sad…

**The Common Room**

_Harry sits by the fire, hugging his __Golden Egg (no, I am not making this up)._

HARRY: At least my egg loves me.

_Ron enters the room, mute and desolate, being carried along by his BIT-PART SISTER WOSSERNAME and a load of other NAMELESS GIRLS._

RON'S BIT-PART SISTER WOSSERNAME (GINNY): Ron, it's okay.

HERMIONE: Are you ill, or something?

GINNY: He just asked Fleur-de-la-Coeur to the Ball.

HERMIONE: WHAT?!

NON HP-FANS: Who?

HARRY: Wow, Ron, what did she _say_?

HERMIONE: No, of course!

_Ron shakes his head, looking like he's just been kicked in the nuts. Which, to be fair, he kind of has._

HERMIONE: She said _yes?! _Good God, I just don't understand – who could debase themselves in such a way?

HARRY: Er, Hermione-

HERMIONE: I'm sorry, but I just don't comprehend who could have such pitifully low self-esteem that they would allow this disgusting specimen to even _touch _them, let alone take them to the social event of the year! She must have gone through some terrible traumas in her time – bullying, self-harm, possibly even molestation-

RON: She didn't say yes, alright? _God_.

HERMIONE: Oh, thank goodness for that. Now, what we have to ask ourselves is this: who is so low down the social scale that they will let an utter loser like _you_ take them to the ball?

PATIL TWINS: Harry, we want your brains.

HARRY: … I understand.

**Yule Ball Night**

RON: _(pulling on his tacky robes)_ Fucking Kloves. Fucking Newell. Fucking, fucking Heyman.

KLOVES: Now come along, Ronald - it's in the book!

RON: So is SPEW, Ludo Bagman, and Bellatrix Lestrange, but I don't see them, do I?

NEWELL: It's funny!

RON: Oh, well then, why don't you just shave my testicles, put me in a leopard-print bra and hang me in the great hall as a kind of giant Christmas decoration? That, I assume, would also be amusing to you, seeing as it entails my utter humiliation.

HEYMAN: Actually, that's not a bad idea-

RON: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**The Staircase**

RON: Heh. I can see her now. Sitting in bed, eating chocolates, watching re-runs of Sex and the City. Oh sure, Hermione, we all wanted Carrie to be with Aiden, but the heart wants what it wants, and a City girl can never be happy with a country boy.

HARRY: … Pardon?

RON: I didn't say anything.

HARRY: But you just-

RON: I didn't. Say. Anything!

TWINS: Boys!

RON: Eeeep!

HARRY: Gah! Don't sneak up like that, it's so weird!

TWINS: Sorry, Harry. We love you.

RON: Seriously, what twins really speak in unison like this?

HARRY: Okay, let's draw straws to see who gets the hot one.

_They draw straws, and the winner is…_

RON: YES! YES! Suckaaaah! I win! For once, I win! HaHA! Come on, Pavrati!

RON'S TWIN: It's actually Padma-

RON: Whatever. HahaHA!

_Ron drags Padma off to the dancefloor. Harry sees Cho looking lovely and goes all gooey eyed over her for about a millisecond. But we don't care about that, because…_

_The Milk Tray advert music__ suddenly swells up, and Hermione emerges at the top of the stairs, looking wonderful but no different to how she usually does._

PANSY PARKINSON: Hey… you stole my dress!

HARRY: Hermione, I hardly recognise you!

GINNY: Perhaps that's because she looks like she's fallen into a giant pink blancmange.

DAVID HEYMAN: _(whacks Ginny for insubordination) _Back in the closet with you, Jenny.

GINNY: Seriously, my name is-

DAVID HEYMAN: Will you shut up!? This is Hermione's moment!

GINNY: EVERY MOMENT IS HERMIONE'S MOMENT!

KRUM: Me Man. You Woman. We do the dance, then we make big sexy sex.

HERMIONE: Fine by me.

**Ice, Ice, Baby**

_The four couples parade across the dance floor, looking smug._

PADMA: Is that Hermione Granger? With Victor Krum?

RON: _(narrows eyes) _Man, I hate that bitch.

_Harry, Fleur, Krum, and Cedric take their places with their partners so that they can lead the dancing._

PAVRATI: Harry. Take. My. Waist.

HARRY: Woman, you terrify me._  
_

**Cringe. CRINGE.**

_I'll be honest here – I don't know who this band actually are. All I can tell is that they're debasing themselves by singing mortifying lyrics such as 'Can you shag a Hippogriff', and all in all, it's rather embarrassing and a little depressing._

_Meanwhile, Ron and Harry are sulking in the corner.  
_

TWINS: Next time we're getting better boys.

RON: I need a drink.

HARRY: Me too.

RON: Burning, white-hot liquor.

HARRY: I was thinking more a light chardonnay.

RON: You did not just say that.

HARRY: Of course I didn't.

RON: Drink.

HARRY: _Drink!_

_Finally, the god-awful dancing ends. Krum kisses Hermione's hand, and she shimmies over to sit with her friends._

HERMIONE: Hot, isn't it? And by that I mean: Hot, isn't he?

RON: Oh god. Please, will you just go away and let us have ten seconds' screen time without you?

HERMIONE: Well, next time why don't _you_ ask me to the ball, and not as a last resort?

RON: Well maybe I would, if you would just stop yelling at me. Seriously – once in a while is fine. But it's constant, Hermione. Constant.

HERMIONE: You're _horrible!_

HARRY: Perhaps we should be going-

HERMIONE: Yes, go to bed, _both_ of you! _Now_!

RON: So… what, do your Jackboots not go with your dress, or something?

HERMIONE: They don't do them in pink.

**The Boys' Dorm**

HARRY: _ACK, ACK, VOLDEMORT EYE RAPE MIND RAPE, _AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!

NEVILLE: You alright, Harry?

HARRY: I was _not_ having homoerotic dreams about Voldemort!

NEVILLE: I never said you were!

HARRY: Good. Where have you been, anyway? It's like 6 a.m.

NEVILLE: New memo for the dorm – Ginny is easy.

HARRY: … Who is this Jenny?

NEVILLE: GINNY! Ron's sister!

HARRY: Oh. Right. Her. Totally forgot about _her._ So… easy, huh?

NEVILLE: That's right, bitches – I got _laid._ Who's laughing now?

RON: Will you pack it in, Neville? I don't want to be up all night.

NEVILLE: That's not what your sister said! Ooooooooh!

**The Shippy Bridge of Doom (tm)**

_Oh yes. It's back. _

HERMIONE: I'm so glad I've got you to talk to, Harry.

HARRY: No problem. So what happened next?

HERMIONE: Well, when I noticed that the ceiling tiles had started falling down we decided we'd probably better call it a night. He carved his name into the headboard along with his phone number, conjured up a box of chocolates on my bedside table, then flew out of the window on his broomstick.

HARRY: Wow. So Viktor's pretty much a physical being, huh?

HERMIONE: You'd better believe it.

HARRY: Oh, there's Cedric. Better go and talk to him. Catch ya later, babes.

_(H__e doesn't actually call her 'babes'. But he might as well, really.)_

CEDRIC: Harry… have you ever been to the Prefects' bathroom?

HARRY: No, I'm not a Prefect.

CEDRIC: Oh. Well… have you ever thought you'd _like _to go there?

HARRY: I can't say I've ever felt the urge-

CEDRIC: But you see… it's not a bad place _(flutters eyelashes) _for a bath.

HARRY: Well, it _is _a bathroom, Cedric.

CEDRIC: Okay, Harry, focus – you.

HARRY: Me.

CEDRIC: Me.

HARRY: Me.

CEDRIC: No – ME.

HARRY: Yes… me.

CEDRIC: Right, well, we'll come back to that. But… you could bring your egg-

HARRY: My egg loves me.

CEDRIC: To the bathroom.

HARRY: Gotcha.

CEDRIC: Which is a good place for a bath-

HARRY: What with all the water and things.

CEDRIC: … Yes. So, to recap – you.

HARRY: Me.

CEDRIC: Me.

HARRY: You.

CEDRIC: Bathroom.

HARRY: Good for a bath.

CEDRIC: Bubbles.

HARRY: Ooo!

CEDRIC: And the egg.

HARRY: Loves me.

CEDRIC: Yes. So – got it?

HARRY: Oh, you reckon the egg can be solved in the bathroom? Thanks for the tip, Ced! Gotta go.

CEDRIC: Bloody hell, what does a boy have to do to get laid around here?

**Moar Inappropriateness!**

_Harry strips off to reveal that under all the n00bishness and terrible acting, there is an alarmingly well built torso._

FEMALE MEMBERS OF THE AUDIENCE: Wahooooooo, hooooooo! _(throw money at screen)_

MYRTLE: _(gooses Harry)_

HARRY: GAH!

**The Library**

HARRY: I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die tommorrow. The lake is deep. The lake is cold. I have no way to breathe, and I don't look good in a pair of swimming trunks, I'm going to die-

HERMIONE: Oh come on – we're not even half way through the movie yet!

RON: We're not?

AUDIENCE: WE'RE NOT?!

EVERYBODY: _(panics)_

MOODY: Weasley, Granger! You are required to go and do a thing.

HERMIONE: A thing?

MOODY: I refuse to repeat myself. Longbottom, give Harry a hand. _(retreats to watch from the shadows)_

HARRY: Neville, what am I going to dooooooooooooooooo?

NEVILLE: And here where go again. How many times do I have to save your arse, Potter?

**Inappropriate Bets ltd.**

WEASLEY TWIN #1: Another chance to bet on the misery of others!

WEASLEY TWIN #2: Who wants to bet that our little sister will ever get Harry Potter to notice her?

WEASLEY TWIN #1: Odds on 100/1.

GINNY: You wait. You just wait.

WEASLEY TWIN #2: Yeah, yeah, whatever Jenny.

GINNY: YOU. ARE. MY. BROTHERS!

**By the Lake**

HARRY: So this plant will help me breathe underwater?

NEVILLE: Should do.

MOODY: Well, it's too late now if it doesn't, isn't it?

_(Moody quite literally shoves Harry in the lake, avoiding a lawsuit only because __Neville knows his shit)_

**In the Lake**

_Apologies, ladies and gentlemen – Obsessmuch is unable to comment on this section of the movie, because it is at this point that she puts her head down and has an hour's shut-eye. Don't let it worry you, though. You're not missing much._

**The Dock  
**

DUMBLEDORE: Because n00bishness is the new moral fibre, we have decided to award Harry Potter zoodles of points for rescuing everybody's hostages.

HERMIONE: Oh Harry, you're a hero! _(kisses him on the forehead)_

R/HR SHIPPERS: Okay. It's okay. Hermione's gonna get jealous of Fleur kissing Ron in a minute. We still have time.

FLEUR: _(kisses Ron)_

HERMIONE: _(Is nowhere to be seen)_

R/HR SHIPPERS: _(seethe)_

**The Forbidden Forest**

_The Trio take a walk with Hagrid. Because apparently they are that bored._

HAGRID: I remember when we first met; you three were the biggest bunch of misfits I'd ever met!

TRIO: _(giggle)_

HAGRID: Seriously! I remember thinking, 'Bloody Hell! A skinny, speccy loner; a ginger chess-freak; and a bushy haired nerd! They'll never be of interest to anybody!'

HP FANS: _(grind teeth)_

HAGRID: But it seems every loser can make something of themselves! Look at you lot now! A muscle-bound jock; Hogwarts' very own Prom Queen; and a comic relief third-wheel!

HERMIONE: Oh, how we've all changed. It's almost as if we're not the same people as we were then.

HP FANS: Quite.

HARRY: Ow, did I just trip over a log? OH MY GOD, CROUCH IS DEAD RIGHT HERE IN THE WOODS WHERE ANYONE CAN SEE!

**Dumbledore's Office**

THE FUDGESTER: No, I won't cancel it, Dumbledore! I don't know why you're being so pissy. Crouch didn't even have any lines, for God's sake.

DUMBLEDORE: Harry, do come in. I've got to escort Minister Arsewipe off the premises. I'll be with you shortly. Don't touch anything.

_Why do people leave Harry alone, ever? Or give him any instructions that they actually want obeying?_

PENSIEVE: _(glows)_

HARRY: Pretty!

**In the Pensieve**

_Court is in session, under the authority of DEAD GUY WITH NEXT TO NO LINES (Crouch)_

CROUCH: Bring him in.

KARAKOFF: Seriously, are the ball gag and dog collar really necessary?

CROUCH: Tell us the names of your fellow Death Eaters!

KARAKOFF: Look, here's a hint – if there's anyone even vaguely attractive in these movies, they're most likely to be a Death Eater.

CROUCH: But… but that means…

DOCTOR WHO/CROUCH JR: OH MY GOD, IS THAT THE TIME? I SIMPLY MUST BE GOING-

CROUCH: My son! My son is _gorgeous_!

CROUCH JR: Aw, Daddy-

CROUCH: Guards, take him away!

CROUCH JR: I lick my lips at you!

FEMALES IN THE AUDIENCE: _(swoon)_

**Back in Dumbledore's Office**

DUMBLEDORE: You know, when I say 'don't touch anything'-

HARRY: Sir, I think I dreamt about Barty Crouch Jr!

DUMBLEDORE: Hmmm. I wouldn't worry about it. It's quite common. He is extraordinarily sexy.

HARRY: Oh.

**Bitchy Corridor (pt 2)**

_Harry shuffles along a corridor uselessly, as he is wont to do, when he hears noises coming from inside a cupboard._

KARAKOFF: Touch it!

SNAPE: No.

KARAKOFF: I need another perspective!

SNAPE: Look, it's throbbing and painful, I know-

KARAKOFF: Yours must be, too!

SNAPE: If it is, it is no concern of yours!

HARRY: Sir?

SNAPE: WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!

HARRY: Okay-

SNAPE: We were talking about our… our… tattoos.

KARAKOFF: … Fine. That's fine. Well, I'll be off. I hear Remus Lupin's not seeing anyone at the moment, perhaps I'll give him a call-

SNAPE: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, DO YOU HEAR?

HARRY: Time of the month, is it, Sir?

SNAPE: Don't get all mouthy with me, Potter. I know you're stealing ingredients from my cupboard to make Polyjuice potion. Polyjuice potion. Polyjuice Polyjuice Polyjuice.

HARRY: Sir?

SNAPE: You heard. In conclusion: Polyjuice potion. Good day to you. _(swans off)_

**The Final Task**

DUMBLEDORE: Well, you've all seen the X-Factor. The basic principle of that show is kind of similar to that of this task – we are going to shove some wide-eyed, innocent kids into a maze they are too young to handle which will almost certainly eat them alive. All for an hour's entertainment.

CEDRIC: I love you dad!

AMOS: I love you son!

OBSESSMUCH: _(feels a twinge in her chest which she claims is merely indigestion but might actually be a stab of emotion. She does not enjoy emotion. To her it feels unnatural and wrong.)_

**The Maze is ALIVE!1!**

HARRY: OH MY GOD! The cup is _right there_, but Cedric, the boy who stole Cho from me while stealing this movie from under my very nose, is being eaten by a shrub. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?

_Answer is, of course, he n00bs up. As usual._

CEDRIC: Aw man, thanks for saving me. Wanna take the cup together?

HARRY: Do I ever!

_Fucking idiot._

**Graveyard  
**

_As our intrepid hero and his useless sidekick (being Cedric and Harry respectively) get their bearings, Wormtail emerges carrying an adorable foetus in a portable bassinet. _

FEOTUS: Kill the pretty!

WORMTAIL: Avada Kedavra!

CEDRIC: Wuh- _(flops)_

_Never mind, Ced. Be consoled by the fact that you are still hot, even when dead._

_Harry is held captive by a statue of a skeleton while Feotus!Voldemort transforms into Hotdermort. Or Voldemort, to use the correct spelling. When the transformation is complete, he spends about an hour touching himself. I am not making this up._

VOLDEMORT: My god… I am my ideal.

_We all knew it already, but now it's become official – Ralph Fiennes (or Rafe Fine or Ranulph Funnybunnysitonmyfaceandtell methatyouloveme or however he likes to pronounce it) really can make anybody hot be default._

HARRY: _(screaming faintly in background)_ Still… here. Pay… attention… to… meeeee!

VOLDEMORT: Wormtail, I want you to send out a memo to all the old crew. Write this down – '_You are cordially invited to a sexy party to celebrate the Dark Lord's return to vaguely human form. Yes, I'm back, my babies. And I want to celebrate it in style. Bring a bottle. And it hasn't quite escaped my notice that there weren't many of you that tried to find me. Yes, Bellatrix, I am aware of your efforts, but to be frank, it might mean a little more to me if you still had an ounce of sanity left. Bearing all this in mind, I shall be expecting gifts. Lots of expensive gifts. If you must make a present of money, I don't want cheques. Cash only._' What do you think?

WORMTAIL: Wonderful, master.

_And so we get to witness the Death Eaters' __reunion._

VOLDEMORT: So… _(grins)_… here we are. One big, _happy _family! Huh?

LUCIUS: _(coughs) _Ah, Master, in fairness, we didn't know you would be back… in such a fabulous body, by the way. Really, you look like a new man-

VOLDEMORT: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM A NEW MAN, NO THANKS TO YOU! Not that I could have done with your help, anyway.

LUCIUS: _(cough, mutter, cough)_

VOLDEMORT: Sorry, didn't quite catch that.

LUCIUS: I just said… well, I might have been able to sort you out a manicure. And a pedicure. And some dental work. And some hair implantation-

VOLDEMORT: HA! I _knew _that hair wasn't your own!

LUCIUS: Don't be sore just because I've retained my looks while you've turned into what looks like the bastard child of a goblin and a tumour!

VOLDEMORT: Face it, darling, you are no longer the hot resident villain in these movies.

LUCIUS: Au contraire, sweetheart. I can out-smex you any day.

VOLDEMORT: Oh please. You have Disney Princess hair.

LUCIUS: Well at least I've still got a nose.

VOLDEMORT: Tell me, do you carry that cane due to a physical disability, or is it some form of compensation?

LUCIUS: You have no skin pigment!

VOLDEMORT: Neither do you!

LUCIUS: Baldilocks!

VOLDEMORT: Barbie Girl!

_(A girly bitch-slap fight ensues)_

LUCIUS: Not the face! _Not the face!_

VOLDEMORT: Take it back. TAKE IT BAAAACK!

DEATH EATERS: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

OBSESSMUCH: _(drools)_

HARRY: Hey, hey… my movie, hello?! Pay attention to meeeeee!

OBSESSMUCH: FUCK OFF, HARRY, FUCK OFF!

VOLDEMORT: Oh Harry, so sorry. Got distracted for a moment there.

OBSESSMUCH: _(wails)_

_Voldemort spends the next hour chewing the proverbial scenery. But the gist of __the scene is – _

VOLDEMORT: I am going to kill you and eat you!

HARRY: _(cries)_

VOLDEMORT: Any last requests?

_Harry has this one opportunity to prove himself a badass, but what does he do just as Voldy throws an AK at him?_

HARRY: _Expelliarmus!_

_The utter, utter n00b._

_HARRY'S wand connects with Voldemort's, and in a scene that was riveting in the book but which I just cannot be bothered to pay attention to on screen, Cedric, Victor Meldrew and Harry's parents come out of the end of Voldemort's wand, Harry breaks free of Voldemort, grabs the cup, and GTFOs._

VOLDEMORT: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo!

LUCIUS: NOOOOOOOOO… I broke a nail!

**Oh dear…**

_Harry and Cedric thud back onto the grass._

CROWD: YAY!

BRASS BAND: _(brass bands)_

HARRY: _(wails)_

_Dumbledore, Fleur, and Krum are the only people to realise that something has gone horribly wrong. Fleur decides to say the one useful thing a person could say during a crisis like this:_

FLEUR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!

DUMBLEDORE: What the hell, Harry?

HARRY: Ohhh Dumbly – he's back! Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric! His nails are long and he has no nose and his face looks like a tumaaaaaaah! _(wails)_

DUMBLEDORE: Oh, my poor baby – c'mere!

AMOS: MY SON! MY PERFECT SON! _(Chewbacca roar)_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I do actually find this scene very moving, despite my heart of ice._

MOODY: Come on, Harry. Let's move along. There's nothing to see here. _(Ushers him back to the castle)_

WEASLEY TWIN #1: So… who wants to make a bet on how long it will be until Amos can look back at this and laugh?

WEASLEY TWIN #2: Come on, people! Ten to one?

CROWD: …

**The T****ARDIS**

**Or Moody's Office, to be more Specific**

_Moody slams Harry __into the room._

MOODY: What was it like when the Dark Lord returned to power? Orgasmic, I'll bet?

HARRY: Professor?

MOODY: DAMN IT ALL, MY HIP FLASK IS EMPTY! Oh, this aint good. Tell me about the graveyard!

HARRY: Well, it was very old fashioned, with a lot of… WAIT A MINUTE!

MOODY: …

HARRY: …

MOODY: Seriously, how do you cross the street unaided?

HARRY: To be honest, I _don't _as a general rule-

MOODY: It was I who put your name into the Goblet! It was I who pushed you through all the tasks! And it was I who sent you to the graveyard tonight! And now I shall kill you with my own bare hands-

DUMBLEDORE: EXPELLIARMUS!

_MOODY is thrown back into a chair._

DUMBLEDORE: You play with feathers, you get your arse tickled, Sunshine.

_SNAPE sniffs Moody's hip flask._

SNAPE: Polyjuice potion, sir!

MOODY: That's, er, not mine. I'm holding it for a friend-

DUMBLEDORE: _(Pimp-slaps Moody) _Severus, the Veritaserum!

_SNAPE pours Veritaserum down Moody's throat._

DUMBLEDORE: Are you Alastor Moody?

MOODY: No. Bet ya didn't see that coming!

AUDIENCE: No, we pretty much did.

_It turns out the REAL MOODY is actually inside the previously mentioned rattling chest, because the chest is actually the TARDIS! Bigger on the inside… oh god, I'm such a nerd._

DUMBLEDORE: We'll get you out, Alastor.

REAL MOODY: Please hurry - I've been trying to lick my way out of here for six months!

_Meanwhile, DOCTOR MOODY/PROFESSOR WHO's face melts off._

DUMBLEDORE: OH MY GOD, IT'S BARTY CROUCH JUNIOR!

BARTY CROUCH: I LICK YOU!

MCGONAGALL: Ooooh, please!

BARTY CROUCH: I will be welcomed back to Azkaban like a hero for what I've done!

MCGONAGALL: How did you get out of prison in the first place?

BARTY CROUCH: I just _did_!

_Note to Kloves – seriously, how many times do you think you can get away with brushing huge chunks of plot under the carpet like this?_

DUMBLEDORE: Don't think you're going to get away with this.

CROUCH JR: There is nothing you can do to spoil my buzz!

DUMBLEDORE: Oh, I beg to diffah. Snapey!

SNAPE: Evening, Maggot.

DUMBLEDORE: Well, Minerva, Harry, I think we should be going. You've got ten minutes, Severus. Ding ding!

CROUCH JR: What are you going to do to me?

SNAPE: What I spent all of last year wanting to do to the last Defence Against the Dance Arts teacher.

CROUCH JR: Remus Lupin? You hated him, didn't you?

SNAPE: Au contraire, Barty. _(brings out the whip and gag) _Au contraire.

**Cedric's Memorial**

DUMBLEDORE: … and it really is a lovely farm. Cedric's going to love it there. There are bunnies he can chase, and fields he can roll around in…

STUDENTS: _…_

DUMBLEDORE: Oh, fine. That's what the Ministry wants me to tell you. But I believe in rationalisation. Therefore I am going to tell you something horrible. Something that will shock and disturb you, give you nightmares, and possibly destroy your faith in humanity.

STUDENTS: …

DUMBLEDORE: Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort.

STUDENTS: …

DUMBLEDORE: I know this is probably hard to accept, but-

_Suddenly, a HUGE FART rips through the great hall._

DUMBLEDORE: ALL RIGHT, WHO WAS THAT? COME ON! WHO RUINED MY GREAT FUNERAL SPEECH?

_Everyo__ne looks around, but the culprit turns out to be-_

HERMIONE: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But _you_ try being utterly perfect all year round – it's not easy, you know!

RON: Oh happy, happy day.

**Harry's Dorm**

_Dumbledore decides to pay Harry a little visit._

DUMBLEDORE: Ah, my old dorm. Gellert and I set these sheets on fire in more ways than one, let me tell you.

HARRY: Sir, when I was in the graveyard, my wand seemed to connect with Voldemort's, and I don't know why I'm telling you this, as it's not as if these movies seem to care all that much about massive great plot holes, but-

DUMBLEDORE: The dead stay dead, Harry.

HARRY: But I want my mummy and daddy back!

DUMBLEDORE: God, so do I, if only to stop your incessant whining!

HARRY: Sorry. Old habits, and that. What's going to happen now, Sir?

DUMBLEDORE: You're going to have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy.

HARRY: Neville says Ginny's easy.

DUMBLEDORE: Indeed.

HARRY: Is that relevant, do you think?

DUMBLEDORE: When the time comes, you'll know.

**The Big Farewell Scene**

KRUM: I vill write to you, Hermione. Every day, if possible. You haff my solemn promise. I shall nevah forget you. You are truly the luff of my life.

HERMIONE: Wow… you can write?

FLEUR: Au reviour, Ron! _(kisses him)_

RON: I shall never wash this cheek again.

HERMIONE: _(tearfully) _Everything's going to change now, isn't it?

STEVE KLOVES: _(hysterically) _Don't worry, my darling! I'll be back for movie six!

HERMIONE: You will write to me, won't you Ron?

RON: Of course! I have to offload my supply of Anthrax _somehow_, don't I?

HERMIONE: And you, Harry? Will you write? Harry? Harry…?

_Harry sits in the corner, cradling his golden egg._

HARRY: No, I'll miss you more. No, I'll miss _you _more. Aw, I wuv you too, yes I do. Yes I do.

RON: …

HERMIONE …

RON: You know, you're pretty damn fine when you stop screaming hysterically.

HERMIONE: I was just thinking… you're quite smoking when you're not gurning idiotically.

RON: You know, perhaps with a different screenwriter next year, we might not… hate each other so much.

HERMIONE: We might not.

RON: We shall have one year's respite…

HERMIONE: One year's possible mutual affection…

RON: Until year six, that is.

HERMIONE: Indeed. Until year six.

RON: I'd like it if we could like each other, you know.

HERMIONE: Another time…

RON: Another place…

HERMIONE: Another script writer.

RON: Hermione…

HERMIONE: Yes… Ron?

STEVE KLOVES: HERMYYYYY! I've got some emasculated males that need bossing around!

HERMIONE: I have to go now.

Fin.


End file.
